The present invention relates to the session persistence of network applications. More particularly, session attributes are selectively grouped in stored session persistence database records.
Maintaining an unbroken network connection in a client-server application environment reduces the risk of data loss and reduces the inconvenience of reestablishing network connectivity to server applications. Network connections are not, however, always persistent. Wireless network connectivity between client and server, and wired connectivity between client and server, may be lost for various reasons including radio-communication interference, network-cable interference, and client hibernation or shut down.
Bridging network down time and unwanted connectivity losses, so as to avoid the inconvenience of re-logging into the network or the loss of application data, may generally be referred to as session persistence. Session persistence may be maintained by various methods including packet-forwarding hardware and infrastructure software. The hardware solutions may include physical network infrastructure storing and forwarding packets in a prescribed manner. The infrastructure software solutions may include software acting as a proxy for information exchanged between an application server and a client.
Embodiments of the invention may be directed to storing and retrieving session persistence information. Methods, procedures, articles of manufacture, and devices embodying the invention may identify attributes of a session and selectively group the attributes such that session persistence table maintenance may be improved.